Ralph wrecks the ending of Gravity Falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: 'Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future' AU! What if instead of running into the woods, what if Mable had ran into the arcade? ...what if she found the comforting arms of someone who knew what it was like to 'lose' a friend?


**Wreck an ending**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

Mable sobbed as she ran away from the Mystery Shack. It had been one bad thing after another today! First she learns that High School musical LIED to her, then her friends can't make her party, and now Dipper was leaving her! And now she was running because...well, what else could she do? Her heart was still breaking...

She ran toward the woods-

**PATH BLOCKED!**

**Due to sudden need of random repairs**

**Stanley Lenderman corp.**

Only briefly stopping to see the roadblock, she simply changes course and runs to town, she runs into the first deserted building she can find. Which apparently is the video arcade.

She then sits down and cries... "How could Dipper do this?! He's my brother! Were supposed to be together forever! Family dosen't abandon each other!" She wails out loud...

"Geez, dosen't she know that boys are turned off by desperation?" Snarked Giffany from inside a nearby arcade terminal.

"Uh...I'm pretty sure she's talking about her brother not her boyfriend." Pointed out Rumble MCskirmish awkwardly.

"What's the difference?" Asked Giffany curiously.

MCskirmish responded with his vomit punch in trash can combo...

None noticed a new addition to the arcade...

**"Target acquired."**

Mable looks up just in time to see a weird, glitchy snake thing pop out one of the arcade games and jump toward her-

**BOOM!**

And then one of the games exploding, "NOPE! Were not doing that again!" Shouted a giant, burly mountain man with ham-sized fists as he leaps forth from the burning console, grabs the 'thing' when it's mere inches from Mable's face and smashes it to powder.

Mable stares in surprise at this strange giant of a man that saved her as he panted in exhaustion.

He looks to her, "You okay kid?" Asked the giant. "Uh...yeah. Thank you for that, Mr...

"Ralph, Wreck-it-Ralph!" He said proudly as he held out his finger for her to grasp and shake.

"Mable." She responded.

Ralph, calmly looked at her concerned. He knew from...'experience' that that particular virus only went after a certain 'type' of people...probably best he didn't get in to that here...still...he shouldn't just leave this girl with an issue like that...

"Hey, listen...if I'm out of line here tell me- But, do you...do you have some big old problem weighing on your heart?" Asked the socially stunted man as delicately as he was able.

Fortunately for him, Mable- her brief stint with death now over -remembered why she came here in the first place...and then broke down crying, explaining everything.

Ralph listened silently as she explained her situation, and when she was finished...he took a deep breath...

"Not too long ago...I was in a similar situation as you were. I had a friend- My first REAL friend. She'd helped me through so many dark times in her life...and I loved my life with her...but while she loved our friendship...she wasn't happy with everything else in her life...

And then when she found something, something that made her more happier then anything, made new friends that were just as good as me if not better, she found a place she could truly call home, and she wanted to STAY there. And when she told me this-

Ralph sighed... -I totally almost ruined it for her...WORSE, I ruined the lives of so many other innocent people in the crossfire as well...all because I was selfish...all because I couldn't let my friend go...

Mable just looked at the man stunned...not knowing what to say or feel...

Ralph put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, "Your not going to want to hear this...but like that clone boy band...you need to let him go."

Mable looked at him in horror, "What?" She squeaked out.

Ralph continued, "It's not right to hold a friend back from his dreams. You don't own him and That's not how friendship works. You need to let him go."

Mable looked at him with sobbing eye's, "I...I have to let him go?"

Ralph gave her a comforting hug. "I know It's gonna hurt a little bit when you do... Ah, who am I kidding? It's gonna hurt a lot! But you're gonna be okay. Your BOTH gonna be okay. I mean, he still loves your right? It's not like you'll be apart forever, right?"

Mable sniffed, but reluctantly agreed.

"See? No matter where he goes, or where he lives, he's always gonna be your brother. You just gotta trust him. Cause that's what best friends do. Right?" He chuckled, "Trust me, you don't want to be the jerk who's insecurities created a virus that destroys the internet and almost kills everyone you know and love."

Mable gives him an odd look... "That's a weirdly specific scenario..." She then sighs, "Which sadly enough is completely possible in this whacked out town...Dipper really love it here..."

Mable sighs...She looks up to the man who'd helped her make such a difficult choice, "Do you...do you have a spot for a side-kick?" She asks tentatively.

Ralph smiled, "...I'm sure we could work something out..."

They give each other a hug...

...

"Wait, you gave her a relatively happy ending? Who are you and what have you done with Slenderman?" Asked Bill Cipher.

**Ỏ̵̢̡̧̡̼͚̰̱͍̜̝̹̉̆̾̌͗̂́̈̄͗̅̚͝ͅḩ̵̟̫̺̱͇͛̉͂͒̔ͅ,̵̭̥̙̘͕͖̼̠̜̩͕̰̿̑̀̿̐̓̉̊̄ ̶͎́̆͗̈́Ḭ̸̪̪̻̻̜̬̦́͆̃̎̂̈́̊͜ ̷̨̡̟̰͈̫̦̘̞̺̙͈̍̌w̵̱̣̠̣̞͕͆͛ͅa̷̧̡̭̫̲̻͙̱͋̂̂͂̇͋̒̓̚̚͜ͅş̷̛͇͍̝̠͙̠̱̙̼̝̈̂̐̓̎̒͛͌́ ̴͓̭̭̏̐̒̓̒̃̀̎̔̒͋̂̾͠͝j̷̧̼̻͕̼͎̯̘̈̑͜͝u̷̧̧̢̡̳̮͍̭̘͎͎̰͊̂̀̈́͗͜ͅs̵̢̜͔̰͉̣̣͕̗͍̝̻̈ͅt̶̩̩̗̖̻̩̳̬̻̣̾̓͊͊͌͑͌̏̓̽̃̋̿̔͌ ̶͚̖̃͗̾̊͂̆i̷̧̛̘̖͖̲̤͍̗͚̜̭̮͑̄̿̎̔͌̈́̓̆́n̸͈̰̽̇ṡ̶̢̨̞̥̦̙̳̹̘̯̜̉͒̿̃̿̊͝p̴̟̈́̆̿í̴̱̳̹̘̲͔͇̣̜̘͈́͒̉̐̀̎͆͐̋̕̚ͅr̷̛̦̘̥̱̘̪̀̏͊͗̔̽͆͆̈́͗̕é̵̥̲͎͎̜̦̳͓-̸̡̺͉͉̻̺̫̭̜͓͕̍̌͒͛̉́͒̀͂̄͐̄̏̐͜͝ ̵̢̡̖̥̩̺̞̤̪̪̤̰̠̼̩́̌̔͂̂̇̆͒̇͘͝Ẃ̸̧̠͇͕͓̮̯̞̝̖͂̅̈́͂̃̽̏͑̈͋̚͘̕͜͝a̵̧̧̢̩̬̤̪̣͉̝͛̈́͘̚͘į̸̢̧̧̦̦̲̎̈͊̑̉̍̅̎͛̉t̷̜͚͍͕̗̦̻̘̯̱̫̟̰͕̋̒̍͐̅͒͂͜͝,̵͎̦͎̮̱̜̝͎̗̅̍̐͗́̽̑̆̄͜͝ ̷̧̟͍̼̗͙̩̮̄̒̒͌͜͝ḩ̷̮̙͓̯̻̍̊̓̏̓̓͋͐̅̍̿́͘͝ở̸͚̩͇̩̤̬̙̅̐͒̇̀̾̾l̵̛͕͙̰̝̑̅͊̀̇̀̋̒̒͊d̷̨͕̤̽̈́͋̎̓̇́ ̵̖̗͍̖͍͍͙͓̪̀̇̒́̓̕͘͜ȯ̶̡̟̺̌́̂̈́͐̕̕̕n̵͓̘̟͓̭̮̼̘̹̬͙̳̫̆͐̈́̽̿͒̅̇.̵̡̛͈̮̖͖̼͍̝͕̱̜̳̓̾̀̐͌͋͒̈́̈́͘**

**Click**

**"There we go, much better. Like I was saying, I was inspired by the recent wreck it ralph movie. Now that was a good moral to end something with! ...Not the twaddle this otherwise good show coughed out. Besides, you know me. I already have another Mable lined up to be tormented!" **

Bill Cipher scratches his hat, "Uh, okay. But you still kinda messed up my plan-

Slenderman shrufgs and snaps his fingers, creating a portal to another Gravity Falls, one with no such protections to keep Bill trapped in the Nightmare Realm.

"WOO-HOO! Your too good to me boss!" Shouted Bill as he and his buddies jumped in and began to burn everything down...

Slenderman nods and brings up his checklist and another portal to another gravity falls, He checks off the name of yet another Mable...winks at the reader and then heads off to ruin yet another Mable's day...

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
